-Settings Basics-
Basics Below is the basic settings of MINImax. Hope it help you to understand and write your own story of each character. Once upon a time, in MINImax Universe, the world where everything is tiny there lived Aillai and Creaea (they are about 2 cm , oh no, 20 mm tall, they are fond of 20 rather than 2). Those two tiny beings' realms are totally opposite! Aillai loves splendor daylight, order and system. On the otherhand, Creaea likes delicate moonlight and liberties! There have been war among the two realms. Nobody knows who started first and reason of the war but.. Those things don’t matter now anyway. Under repeated cycle of revenge for generations, hatred were growing for each other. One day, two gigantic, wise and mighty beings suddenly descended from the sky. Nobody could recognize how they are really look like because of shinning lights around them. They were brother and sister. Aillai and Creaea called them Kosmos. The gigantic beings were brother and sister. At first, they traveled MINImax Universe together but they fought during the travel and split up. The sister liked Aillai’s temperance and orderly cilvilization, and thought Creaea is barbaric. However, the brother had a good feeling on Creaea’s free-spirited lifestyle and honesty, and thought Aillai’s are hypocrites. The sister taught Aillai many things and they worshiped her as the almighty Goddess. On the other hand, the brother helped Creaea and they endorsed the brother as high Chieftain. With mighty power of two Kosmos, the wars between Aillai and Creaea become more intense. But one day, two Kosmos suddenly disappeared from MINImax Universe for any reason Both Aillai and Creaea were shock by disappearance of Kosmos. War between them reached stalemate. Rumors spread that with the return of Kosmos the war finally ends. Over the time, the rumor became Legends. After many incredible years, other Kosmos(Players) visited MINImax Universe. Both Aillai and Creaea sensed their Mighty and Glittering Friends are back. They thought that return of Kosmos could be the perfect chance for them to finish their opponents and resume full-scale war again. Heroes of Aillai and Creaea depicted their enemies as inflictor who broke peace and asked Kosmos to help them. Of course Kosmos(Players) decided to fight alongside of their friends. This is it. Now it's you turn to choose which side to befriend. - Tiny is Mighty! -''' Viewpoint of MINI '''We as players can’t contact normal characters (called Troopers) directly and they can’t contact us either. Normal characters can’t even recognize us visually as we can’t see our God. However, they can definitely recognize players' presence by various indirect ways. For example, they could witness miracles that players perform, or they could just follow their hero’s faith in players. On the other hand, heroes/heroins can recognize us and they will be our prophet who will propagate our wills to normal characters. They can even communicate with us directly in certain condition! However, even they don’t know what we are really like. They will recognize us as an intangible light filling up the sky One Aillai Story A story about Aillai One Creaea Story A story about Creaea